Rise of The Guardian
by Hezaren
Summary: Land of the lost, membawa kisah lima guardian, empat peri dan empat pahlawan...
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. Happy reading!

Hope you like it, ^-^

**Chapter 1**

Land of The Lost merupakan sejarah kelam dunia. Awalnya, negara ini didiami oleh bangsa Fairy. Pemerintah negara ini dipimpin oleh Dewan Sihir yang berisi sepuluh penyihir suci. Bangsa Fairy menjaga keseimbangan cahaya dan kegelapan di dunia ini. Dan ini membuat perang – perang besar berkurang dan berakhir satu per satu. Hal ini membuat mereka sangat dihormati oleh seluruh bangsa di dunia ini.

Sayangnya kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama. Sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu para black magic berusaha membangkitkan Zeref. Zeref adalah black mage paling kuat sepanjang sejarah sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Mereka menangkap Jellal Fernandez, penyihir suci terkuat keenam dalam dewan untuk dikorbankan dalam pelepasan segel kebangkitan Zeref. Inilah awal kehancuran bangsa Fairy.

Tak ada yang tahu kejadian pasti setelahnya. Berita yang dilaporkan setelah mereka membunuh Jellal, seluruh dunia diliputi oleh kegelapan. Dari atas langit muncul seekor naga hitam dan mulai menyerang para bangsa Fairy. Kejadian ini yang dikenal sebagai Fairy's Cothurnus. Tragedi besar yang menewaskan semua bangsa Fairy dan terbukanya gerbang Naraka. Gerbang Naraka, gerbang penghuung dunia dengan kegelapan. Dunia kegelapan yang diciptakan oleh Zeref.

Lima belas tahun kemudian, seorang pahlawan perang dari Kerajaan Emerald singgah ke tanah Land of The Lost tersebut. Ia mendiami tanah tersebut bersama keluarganya. Dalam waktu dua tahun, Land of The Lost kembali memiliki pemukiman besar. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah keluarga prajurit yang sudah berhenti dan saudagar yang berlayar kesana. Namikaze Minato menjadi pemimpin di negara itu. ia membangun monumen besar di pusat kota untuk menghormati bangsa Fairy dan memperingati kejadian Fairy's Cothurnus.

Tapi, saat itu juga muncul makhluk atau monster yang sering disebut sebagai Blackvils. Blackvils mengikat kontrak dengan manusia dengan perjanjian pengabulan permintaan manusia. Kontrak perjanjian tersebut terpenuhi saat pemegang kontrak atau vessel membunuh manusia sebanyak mungkin. Semakin sulit permintaan yang akan dipenuhi, semakin banyak manusia yang harus dibunuh. Dan bagi mereka yang tak sanggup melakukannya, jiwa mereka akan terserap ke dalam Naraka.

Untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut Minato membentuk team khusus, Exorcist. Ia berhasil melakukan penelitian untuk menggunakan Blackvils sebagai senjata mereka. Para Blackvils yang telah diikat oleh anggota Exorcist telah di modifikasi sehingga mematuhi vessel mereka. Jiraiya adalah peneliti yang berhasil memodifikasi Blackvils tersebut.

Dalam sejarah tertulis, Jiraiya pernah mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil melakukannya berkat seseorang. Orang itu mengatakan pada Jiraiya, ia melakukan kontrak dengan Blackvils setelah Fairy's Cothurnus. Tapi, blackvils miliknya tak pernah meminta korban satupun. Saat Jiraiya menanyakan keinginan yang ingin ia minta dikabulkan, orang tersebut tak pernah menjawabnya. Orang itu hanya mengatakan bahwa Blacvils miliknya terdengar sangat kesepian karena itu ia mengikatnya. Sejak itulah Jiraiya mempelajari sihir atau segel yang bisa menjinakkan blackvils. Tapi, hanya beberapa orang Exorcist yang berhasil. Setelahnya sosok Jellal kembali muncul dan membunuh Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>"Siapa orang itu Erza?" tanya gadis manis yang sedang duduk di atas meja.<p>

Erza, perempuan bersurai merah yang duduk di samping gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengetahuinya. Kita semua mengetahuinya."

"_Are?"_ Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, bingung. "Aku mengetahuinya. Apa kita pernah bertemu dengannya di perjalanan?"

Erza mengacak pelan surai silver lembut milik gadis itu.

"Ayo keluar. Kurasa Lucy dan Plue kerepotan mengawasi Gray dan Natsu."

"Aku masih mau membaca ini. Kau saja yang mencari mereka, ya." gadis cilik itu berujar dengan riang, senyum manis tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

Erza hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan umum itu. Ia tak terlalu khawatir, adiknya itu selalu bisa pulang sendiri dengan selamat. Meskipun mereka baru sampai di Land of The Lost dua hari yang lalu. Adiknya itu terlalu pintar, licik dan manipulatif. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk keuntungannya. Bahkan ia yang paling tegas dan menakutkan pun bisa tunduk padanya. Benar – benar iblis kecil.

"Tetap membaca disini sampai aku kembali menjemputmu, Airi." Perintah Erza ia tak yakin Airi akan mendengarkan perintahnya. Setidaknya ia sudah meminta Airi.

Karena walaupun ia tak khawatir, adik kecilnya itu sangat merepotkan jika ditinggal sendiri. Airi akan kabur kemana saja yang ia suka. Dan bisa seharian penuh hanya untuk mencari iblis kecil itu. Tapi jika ia menolak keinginannya, ia akan membuat keributan di dalam perpustakaan. Lebih baik ia melepasnya, Lucy tak kan bisa menahan dua pemuda barbar itu lebih dari satu jam. Lagipula Erza yakin, hari ini Airi hanya ingin membeli dango. Dia biasa melakukannya di tempat baru.

"Aye, sir!" sahutnya keras bersamaan dengan kucing biru di pundaknya.

Airi menyeringai saat pintu itu kembali tertutup. Menatap kucing biru yang terbang di depannya.

"Nee, Happpy. . . ayo beli dango!" ajaknya riang.

Airi segera menyeret tangan kecil kucing biru itu sebelum sempat memprotesnya. Ia berlari lincah keluar perpustakaan besar itu. Kaki kecilnya berlari kencang ke arah pasar tradisional besar yang ia kunjungi bersama ketiga kakak asuhnya kemarin. Ia sudah menghapal jalannya jadi ia tak perlu merasa khawatir akan tersesat. Lagipula jalan di Land of The Lost sangat terorganisir. Setiap jalan akan selalu berhubungan dengan jalan – jalan yang lain. Walaupun membingungkan tapi mudah untuk melewatinya.

Airi tersenyum lebar saat melihat gerbang masuk market tradisional di depannya. Ia langsung berlari ke kedai dango yang sudah ia hapal jalannya. Ia tak memperdulikan penjual lain yang menawari dagangan mereka, tak tertarik. Tak ada gunanya ia melihat – lihat yang lain. Ia hanya butuh dango, maka dia hanya akan membelinya dan pulang. Atau mungkin berjalan – jalan sebentar di taman. Bisa juga bermain di taman bermain di sudut kota. Ia sangat ingin menaiki permainan disini, yang terkenal memicu adrenaline.

"Oji-san. . . beli dangonya dua porsi ya!" ujar Airi semangat.

Airi lalu duduk di atas kursi pengunjung bersama dengan dua pemuda bersurai raven dan pirang. Dia memangku kucing birunya dan memeluknya, membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka lucu.

"Kau mau kan Happy?"

"Tapi kau berjanji membelikanku ikan, Airi." Rajuk Happy.

Air muka gadis itu berubah muram. "Tapi aku tak tahu tempatnya."

Ia mengelus kepala kucing bersayap itu dengan lembut sambil sekilas memperhatikan paman penjual dango mempersiapkan pesanannya. Airi langsung tersenyum pada Happy. "Tapi kita bisa menanyakannya pada paman itu. Aku akan membelikanmu sebanyak ikan yang kau mau."

"Uangnya?"

Airi kembali tersenyum saat paman itu memberikan dua piring berisi dango dan teh ocha hangat padanya. "Arigatou, oji-san!"

Airi mengambil satu tusuk dan memakan makanan manis itu.

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Lucy memberikan banyak uang pada kita."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa adik manis?"

Airi meletakkan tusuk dangonya dan menoleh pada pemuda bersurai pirang disampingnya. Senyum manis segera tercipta di bibirnya saat melihat senyum hangat pemuda itu. Ia lalu mengangkat kucingnya dan menunjukkannya pada mereka.

"Happy."

"Hehh, lucu sekali." Pemuda itu mengelus kepala kucing biru itu.

Airi mengangguk senang.

Pemuda pirang itu menjabat tangan Happy, "Hai Happy, namaku Naruto. Dan teman di sampingku ini Sasuke."

"Hai, Happy desu." Balas kucing itu sambil tersenyum.

"EHHH!" pemuda pirang itu terlonjak kaget dan memeluk bahu teman ravennya. "Kau dengar itu, Sasuke! Itu bisa bicara. . . BICARA. . ."

Teman pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan, "Bodoh!"

Sasuke lalu menatap Airi dan Happy bergantian.

"Makhluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto masih terkejut.

Airi cemberut, "Happy itu kucingku. Kalian tak boleh memandangnya seperti itu!" teriaknya kesal. Dia lalu memeluk Happy erat di dadanya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke. Mana bisa ia melihat gadis manis dihadapannya terlihat kesal seperti itu. Demi apapun, ia paling lemah dengan hal seperti ini. Anak kecil adalah kelemahannya.

"Ahh, maaf. Bukan maksudku berlaku kasar, adik manis. Hanya saja aku baru melihat kucing berwarna biru dan bersayap."

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada Happy. Bukan padaku."

"Ne, maaf Happy. Aku tak bermaksud. . ."

"Tak apa Naruto. Natsu bilang kita tak boleh membenci orang lain hanya karena dia mengatakan hal kasar pada kita."

"Nee, nee. . . Natsu-nii benar." Tambah Airi setuju. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ehh, kalian benar – benar anak baik. Aku terharu sekali."

"Bodoh."

"Yah! jarang sekali menemukan anak sekarang yang berkata sopan pada orang lain. Kau harus bangga masih ada adik manis ini." Ucap Naruto kesal pada temannya itu.

Naruto berbalik menatap anak kecil dan kucing disampingnya. Mereka menatapnya tak berkedip, memperlihatkan mata besar yang terlihat sangat jernih dan bersih. Innocent dan tanpa dosa. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu. Naruto harus menggigit lidahnya agar tak memeluk mereka.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Naruto yang terlampau senang menatap anak kecil.

"Airi, Hatake Airi."

"Hatake?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa makhluk biru itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Happy itu dari bangsa exceed. Makanya ia bisa bicara dan mempunyai sayap. Jadi jangan menyebutnya itu, Happy bukan barang." Protes Airi.

"Aye, sir!" sahut Happy riang.

"Exceed?" teriak Naruto sekali lagi. "Bukankan itu nama kucing bangsa Fairy. Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyainya?"

"Apa itu aneh?" tanya Airi pada Naruto yang kini memandang takjub pada Happy.

"Semua bangsa Fairy sudah punah sejak dua puluh tahun lalu. Mustahil kau mempunyainya." Terang Sasuke.

"Ahh, aku tahu. Aku baru saja mempelajari sejarahnya." Ucap Airi bangga. "Fairy's Cothurnus, ne? Tragedi penyerangan naga hitam di Land of The Lost setelah upacara pemanggilan Zeref."

"Kau benar. Jadi darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau bisa menakutinya."

Airi menatap Sasuke tenang sambil memakan dangonya. "Natsu-nii yang mempunyai Happy. Lucy juga mempunyai Plue."

"Kalian juga punya anjingnya?"

Airi mengangguk, "Aku sudah bersama mereka sejak aku terbangun. Mungkin saja Plue dan Happy adalah hadiah. Peliharaan bangsa Fairy kan punya umur yang lama."

"Ceritakan tentang mereka." kali ini Naruto yang memintanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya?" ujar Airi curiga. Terlebih pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu terlihat ingin tahu sekali. Bagaimana kalo mereka orang jahat? Ia tak mau dihukum Erza karena membicarakan mereka kepada orang asing.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu. Apa itu tak boleh?"

Airi memandang mereka cukup lama.

"They are my family. They are my home."

Airi lalu turun dari kursinya dan menaruh uang di atas meja. Ia melepas Happy dan membiarkan ia terbang di dekat kepalanya. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke, berniat lari menjauh dari mereka. Tapi Sasuke menahan lengan kecilnya.

"Kami akan mengantarmu. Disini terlalu berbahaya." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Airi tersenyum padanya. "Terimakasih." Ia lalu melepas tangannya. "Ayo Happy kita cari toko ikannya. Kurasa tak susah mencarinya."

Suara riang Airi masih terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan uang di atas meja. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusul Airi.

"Hatake Airi. Kita harus mencari tahu tentangnya." Bisik Sasuke.

"Tak usah curiga seperti itu, Sasuke. Kurasa Happy dan Plue memang hadiah. Anak manis itu tak terlihat seperti penjahat. She is too sweet, you know?" ucap Naruto santai. "Tapi. . . namanya tak terdengar asing."

Sasuke hanya menatap diam Naruto yang tengah berpikir.

"Yeah. . . ketemu!"

Airi dan Happy mendekati penjual ikan segar.

"Nah, Happy silahkan pilih ikan yang kau mau. Aku akan membayar semuanya." Ucap Airi sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

><p>"Kau tinggal di hotel?" tanya Naruto saat melihat bangunan besar dan mewah di hadapannya. Bukankah Airi bilang bahwa mereka adalah wanderer atau pengembara? Tapi ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Naruto kira mereka akan hidup sederhana dan biasa saja. Kebanyakan wanderer akan memilih tinggal di lahan permukiman yang disediakan setiap negara untuk mereka.<p>

Airi mengangguk. "Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Tapi. . . ya, hanya saja. . . emmhh. . . kurasa kalian berbeda dari wanderer yang pernah kutemui."

"Benarkah?" tanya Airi penasaran. Terlihat sekali ia sangat antusias menatap Naruto. "Kita berbeda. Erza juga selalu mengatakannya. Kau tahu artinya, Naru? Kau mau memberitahukannya padaku kan? Kumohon. . ."

Naruto salah tingkah melihat ekspresi Airi. Airi benar – benar seperti kucing manja yang sedang meminta makanan pada majikannya, sangat manis. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Aku tak yakin yang kuucapkan mempunyai maksud yang sama dengan kakakmu."

Airi memiringkan kepalanya, "_Are?_ Bukankah kalian mengatakan kata yang sama? Memangnya ada bedanya antara 'kalian berbeda' dari Naru dan 'kita berbeda' dari Erza. Bukankah dua – duanya sama – sama mengarah padaku dan keluargaku?"

Airi mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menoleh pada Happy yang berada di pelukannya, "Nee, apa kau tahu Happy?"

Happy pun menoleh pada Airi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin karena kita sangat menyukai ikan. Kita semua makan ikan. Aku menyukai ikan."

"Ahh, kau benar. Aku suka makan ikan panggang dengan Happy. Natsu – nii suka memancing ikan dengan Happy. Erza suka melukis ikan Happy, Lucy suka memasak ikan Happy. Gray juga suka membelikan ikan untuk Happy. Plue suka menari dengan Happy saat ada ikan." Ungkap Airi riang.

'_Ahh, kenapa anak ini polos sekali. . .' _batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Bodoh."

Naruto menatap tak suka pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Yah! Sasuke. Dia masih anak – anak. Wajar saja pemikirannya masih sederhana seperti itu. Bukankah dia jadi terlihat semakin manis?"

"Aku tak pernah sebodoh itu."

Naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya, tak setuju. "Itu kau, Sasuke. Dia berbeda dengan kita dan yang lainnya."

"Ayo, masuk! Makan siang dengan kami. Meski Lucy itu cantik dan terlihat tidak meyakinkan, masakannya sangat enak."

Airi menggenggam tangan besar Naruto dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam hotel, sedang Sasuke mengikuti di belakang mereka. Mereka bertiga naik ke lantai dua, lantai tertinggi hotel mewah itu. Fritz hotel, hotel termewah di Land of the Lost, hanya memiliki dua puluh kamar.

"Kenapa kalian tak makan di restaurant saja." Tanya Sasuke.

"No. Kami terbiasa masak sendiri sejak kecil. Kita hanya akan makan di luar jika keadaan darurat." Jawab Airi sambil tertawa riang memainkan sayap Happy.

"Memang tidak apa kalau kami. . ."

"Tidak apa Naru, Erza sangat menyukai bertemu orang baru. Kami semua terbuka dengan siapa saja. Nah sudah sampai. . ."

Airi berlari memasuki kamar tiga belas. "_Tadaima. . ._" teriaknya riang.

Empat orang di dalam sana langsung menatap Airi.

"_Okaeri, Airi–chan_." Balas gadis bersurai pirang. Yang terlihat sibuk menata makanan di meja tamu.

"Darimana saja kau Airi? Kau ketinggalan hal menarik. Aku dan Gray berhasil menangkap pencuri di market tadi!" pemuda bersurai Salmon itu terlihat senang sekali melihat Airi.

"Ehh, benarkah Natsu-nii?" tanya Airi tak kalah antusias. Ia langsung berlari ke arah dua pemuda itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya di depan pemuda bersurai raven di samping Natsu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Airi dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Memang berapa banyak penjahatnya, Gray? Apa mereka kuat?"

"Banyak. Kami menghajar semua preman – preman itu." balas Gray dengan seringaian puas di bibirnya.

"_Sugoi!_ Hebat seperti biasa Natsu-nii, Gray. . ." ucap Airi kagum dengan mata berbinar. Ia mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. "Kapan kalian akan mengajariku berkelahi lagi."

Erza yang baru saja mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk duduk langsung menatap mereka bertiga tajam. Deheman kerasnya mengagetkan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya Gray, Natsu?"

"Bukan apa – apa. Kami tidak pernah mengajaknya berkelahi. Ne, Airi?" elak Gray cepat. Erza sangat menakutkan jika sudah marah.

Airi lalu mengangguk cepat.

Erza lalu duduk di samping Natsu, lalu menatap Airi. "Baiklah. Nah, Airi. . . kenapa kau membawa dua orang asing kesini?"

"Erza kenapa? Biasanya juga tak apa – apa? Saat aku membawa sepasang kakek-nenek seminggu lalu di Fantasia, kau senang – senang saja." cemberut Airi.

"Mungkin karena mereka masih muda dan tampan." Sambung Lucy sambil tertawa kecil. Ia baru saja memberikan nasi pada mereka.

"Lucy genit!" teriak Airi dan Happy bersamaan.

"Pluuu. . ." anjing putih berwarna putih ikut bersuara. Tapi anjing bangsa Fairy atau Plue lebih terlihat seperti boneka salju lengkap dengan tangan dan kaki. Berjalan tegak dan sangat suka menari sampai kakinya gemetaran.

"_Mou_. . . aku hanya mengucapkan yang sebenarnya."

"Lucy genit. . . pantas saja tak pernah berhasil menarik satu pria pun. Mereka semua lari melihat Lucy genit. . ." Happy bernyanyi dengan riang dengan nada asal dan berantakan. Sambil terbang mengitari di atas kepala Airi.

Tapi, sepertinya Airi menyukai nyanyian asal tersebut. Ia pun turut bernyanyi mengikuti Happy, diikuti Natsu dan Gray yang bersemangat sambil bertepuk tangan. Membuat Lucy kesal dan melempar dua laki – laki itu dengan sendok. Sementara Erza hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Mereka terlihat bersenang – senang." Komentar Naruto lembut. Matanya tak pernah lepas melihat interaksi diantara mereka. Semuanya terlihat sangat dekat dan nyaman dengan keberadaan masing - masing. "Keluarga yang menyenangkan. . . dan bahagia."

Sasuke yang baru saja memakan nasi yang sudah disajikan dan mengambil sepotong daging panggang, kembali menatap mereka. Memperhatikan senyum dan tawa lepas di wajah mereka.

"Hm." _Keluarga yang hangat._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everybody! I'm back, XD

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat yang mau mampir ke fic ini, terlebih buat yang sudah review, follow dan favorite. Thank you so much Shooterlite Dead; 1; ; ; polinee6; .79, riskistempet, sofansofyan.18 and all of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Of The Guardian<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Naruto-kun. . ."

Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar panggilan halus seorang gadis. Ia menengok ke bawah dahan pohon yang sedang ia duduki dan menatap putri klan Hyuuga di bawah sana. Hinata, gadis manis dan lembut itu adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil. Terlebih ayahnya dan ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi merupakan teman baik saat menjadi prajurit kerajaan Emerald.

Hinata, sosok gadis yang terlalu baik sehingga banyak orang yang memanfaatkannya, karena itu Naruto selalu menjaga Hinata sejak mereka kecil. Itulah anggapan semua orang dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi itu tak berlaku lagi sekarang. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Hinata jika merasa terganggu. Tanya saja Sasuke kalau tidak percaya, dia yang paling sering merasakan amukan Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah lepas dari pikirannya.

"Ino-chan memanggilmu. Ia marah – marah terus sejak tadi. Katanya kau harus menceritakan secara DETAIL kenapa kau tidak datang kemaren. . ."

"Hahh, gadis itu." ujar Naruto malas. "Kenapa tak dia saja yang datang, bukannya menyuruhmu. Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku sendiri. Dasar manja."

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan menjauh, masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, berniat melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Hampir saja ia tertidur kalau ia tidak merasakan sakit pada lengannya. Ia membuka paksa matanya dan kembali melihat ke bawah. Kali ini gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang berkacak pinggang di bawah sambil melempar batu kecil ke arahnya. Naruto segera menghindari lemparan itu sebelum mengenai keningnya.

"Ada apa Ino-chan? Kau mengganggu acara tidur siangku." Gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Tidur katamu! Apa tidur siangmu lebih penting dariku, hah?" bentak Ino galak. "Kau tak datang lagi di kencan kita."

"Iya. Tidur siangku lebih berharga, kau dengar itu. . ." jawab Naruto asal. Dia sedang tak ingin mendengar omelan panjang kekasihnya itu.

"Yah! Baka Naruto!" Ino menghentikan kakinya kesal lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan gerutuan kasar keluar dari mulutnya.

Ino kembali ke ruang tamu sebelum ia menemui Naruto. Ia duduk dengan kasar di sebelah Hinata. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dan bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Ia sangat tahu jika Naruto bersikap seperti tadi, sedikit kasar dan tak ingin diganggu, tandanya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena itu lebih baik membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko membuat Naruto semakin marah dan meratakan rumah mereka yang entah ke berapa mereka tinggali.

"Naruto mengacuhkanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di seberang mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin, Sasuke-kun?" Sela Hinata, masih menenangkan Ino dari kekesalannya. Ino memang gadis keras kepala dan pemarah, jadi kesalnya akan susah hilang. Meski ia tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Hmm. Hanya keluarga wanderer yang aneh dan menarik."

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Mereka memiliki exceed dan plue, menariknya."

"Kenapa kau tak melaporkannya Sasuke-kun?" ujar Ino penasaran. Tertarik mendengar dua binatang peliharaan itu. Dia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana bentuk mereka. Dalam buku kuno tak ada yang menyebutkan informasi tentang mereka, kecuali nama.

"Naruto tak setuju. Entah apa alasannya."

"Why? Dewan pasti memelihara mereka dengan baik. Dua peliharaan itu peninggalan terakhir bangsa Fairy." ujar Ino.

Hinata menutup mulutnya saat mengingat sesuatu. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke dan Ini bergantian.

Selama ini, keluarganya dipercaya oleh Namikaze-sama untuk menyimpan buku – buku kuno yang penting. Sehingga informasi bangsa Fairy tak pernah diketahui secara umum, karena bangsa Fairy selalu menutupi keberadaannya. Dan Namikaze-sama ingin tetap mempertahankannya. Diantaranya, buku kuno tentang berbagai macam sihir langka. Dan hanya heir Hyuuga dan penerus Namikaze yang boleh membaca semua buku kuno itu.

Exceed, kucing sihir yang dianggap suci oleh bangsa Fairy. Karena beberapa exceed memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan. Ramalan dari ratu exceed lah yang banyak membantu bangsa Fairy melakukan tugas mereka, mencegah terjadinya hal buruk yang dapat mengganggu keseimbangan antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Karena itu exceed hanya dipelihara oleh seorang dragon slayer, karena kemampuan mereka menaklukkan naga. Dragonslayer dianggap mampu melindungi exceed yang banyak diincar oleh black mage.

Sedang Plue, adalah salah satu sihir roh. Peliharaan yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh penyihir langit. Sebagai lambang pada perempuan yang terpilih sebagai penyihir langit. Dalam setiap generasi, penyihir langit hanya ada satu. Perempuan yang terpilih tersebut akan memegang tiga belas kunci bintang. Tiga belas kunci bintang ini dipercaya dapat menutup gerbang Naraka yang telah terbuka. Tapi tak ada keterangan pasti yang membenarkannya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Ino ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hinata.

"Exceed dan Plue. . . tidak bisa dimiliki oleh setiap mage." Ucap Hinata pelan. Dia masih terkejut dengan ingatannya. Pantas saja Naruto merahasiakannya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, apalagi jika itu suara Hinata.

"Ahh, tidak." Elak Hinata. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya begitu saja pada mereka. Setidaknya ia harus bicara dahulu dengan Naruto. "Aku panggil Naruto-kun dulu. Setengah jam lagi kita harus ke markas kan?"

Hinata langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju halaman samping rumah mereka.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya."

Naruto melompat dari dahan itu, tak memerdulikan tinggi dahan itu dua meter di atas tanah. Ia mendarat tepat di depan Hinata.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto sangat pelan. Matanya menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang bisa terlihat dari luar sana.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata. "Apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto-kun? Mungkin saja. . ."

"Diam saja. Jangan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun." Putus Naruto tegas.

"Termasuk Sasuke-kun dan Ino-chan."

"Ya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang." Senyum tulus tercipta di bibirnya, "Mereka adalah rumah Airi-chan. Saat satu atau dua orang hilang, maka rumah itu akan terasa kosong. Aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaan anak itu."

"Kau sangat menyukai anak itu, eh?"

"Dia anak yang sangat manis." Naruto berujar tenang. "Aku akan memberikannya waktu lebih lama. Sampai kita benar – benar membutuhkan dua orang itu. . . jika memang benar,"

"Baiklah." Setuju Hinata, menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto adalah ketua mereka dan dia mempercayainya. Meskipun keputusannya menyembunyikan dua orang yang sangat penting. "Tapi kau harus mengenalkanku pada mereka, Naruto-kun. Aku juga ingin melihatnya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo pergi! Otou-san akan marah kalau kita terlambat lagi." ajak Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemui dua sahabat mereka.

* * *

><p>"Airi-chan. . . kau mau jalan – jalan keluar?" tanya Natsu pelan. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya, ia merasa sangat bosan.<p>

Airi beralih dari buku sejarahnya ke Natsu. "Erza akan menggantungku kalau aku kabur lagi, Natsu-nii. Jam belajarku baru selesai satu jam lagi." ujarnya sedih. Dia juga ingin bermain di luar.

"Hahhh. . . aku bosan. Hey, Gray! Kudengar hutan timur banyak sekali rusa. Ayo berburu!" ajaknya semangat. Energinya kembali penuh membayangkan perburuan yang menyenangkan. Bisa bertanding dengan Gray siapa yang cepat mendapat hewan buruan.

Gray yang sejak tadi tidur bermalasan di atas sofa langsung terlonjak berdiri. Bersiap pergi mengambil keperluan berburunya.

"Cepatlah siap – siap, flame brain!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu langsung mengejar Gray yang sudah berlari ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Airi yang yang terpaku mendengarnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ini tidak adil, dia kan juga mau berburu. Dia sudah latihan memanah dengan keras saat di Fantasia. Dia juga ingin menguji kemampuannya.

"Huuaaa. . . Natsu-nii jahat, Gray jahat. . . hiks. . ." tangisnya pecah. Ia membuang buku tebal yang di pegangnya sembarangan.

Erza dan Lucy yang sedang belajar resep masakan baru di dapur langsung berlari menghampirinya ketika mendengar suara tangisan Airi.

"Kau kenapa Airi-chan?" tanya Lucy khawatir. Airi harusnya tak boleh menangis. Ia bahkan sudah merasakan perubahan udara di sekitarnya. Kulitnya terasa sedikit perih seperti tertusuk jarum kecil. Tak parah memang tapi cukup membuat tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman.

Airi masih menangis keras. Erza yang sedang memeluknya sama sekali tak bisa menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau. . . ugh. . . inginkan, Airi?" tanya Erza, menahan rasa tak nyaman pada tubuhnya. "Cepat katakan!"

". . . hiks. . ." Airi menunjuk kamar Natsu dan Gray, "Natsu-nii dan Gray mau pergi berburu. Aku kan juga mau."

Lucy dan Erza lalu menoleh ke kamar meraka. Melihat Natsu dan Gray yang berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka berdua berlari mendekati mereka. Gray segera berlutut di depan Airi ketika sampai.

"Airi. . . kau boleh pergi dengan kami. Benar kan Erza?" Gray berusaha menenangkan tangisnya. Airi hanya ingin dikabulkan permintaannya.

"Gray benar."

Tangis Airi langsung berhenti, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa membacanya kembali kalau kau pulang nanti." Erza meyakinkannya.

Airi melonjak senang turun dari kursinya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gray dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggendong tubuhnya. Sedang Lucy dan Erza menghela nafas lega setelah rasa tak nyaman itu hilang. Mereka hanya menatap nanar pada tiga orang yang berjalan keluar kamar sewa mereka. Terlebih pada gadis cilik yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Iblis kecil itu. . ." gumam Erza pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lucy kembali menarik nafas lega. "Ia benar–benar ingin memanah rupanya, sampai harus melakukannya pada kita."

Erza hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sambil menatap tajam pintu itu, "Aku harus menasehatinya nanti. Dia sudah tiga belas tahun. . . dia harus belajar bersikap dewasa. Tidak kekanakkan seperti tadi. Menangis. . . yang benar saja. Seperti anak tujuh tahun saja."

Lucy langsung menggeser kakinya menjauh dari Erza. Ini tak baik. . . sangat tak baik. Senyum Erza terlihat sangat menakutkan. Ia bersumpah mendengar ancaman dari nada bicaranya. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan seperti racun yang siap membunuhnya. Lucy merinding membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan Erza lakukan pada mereka bertiga. Ia hanya berharap ketiga orang itu masih selamat setelah mengalaminya.

* * *

><p>Dua pasang pemuda – pemudi itu melangkah bersama di tengah padang ilalang. Padang ilalang hanya ada di hutan timur, berada di tengah – tengah hutan itu. Mereka baru sampai di padang ini setengah jam yang lalu. Pemuda itu menautkan jarinya dengan jemari lembut pasangannya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat raut tenang yang terlukis pada wajah gadisnya.<p>

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berputar – putar, aku pusing melihatnya." Komentar Hinata sedikit sarkas.

"_Mou_. . . kencanku dengan Naru gagal kemarin. Mengertilah sedikit, Hina-chan. Lagian kerjaan kita sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu." Rajuk Ino.

"Aku tak peduli. Asal jangan di depanku." Tegas Hinata.

"Hinata benar. Aku capek, Ino-chan. Lebih baik kita duduk saja, toh sama saja." usul Naruto menengahi.

"Diamlah."

Suara Sasuke menghentikan obrolan mereka. Mereka menatap Sasuke yang menatap ke arah barat daya dari posisi mereka. Naruto ikut menajamkan pendengarannya. Samar – samar terdengar seperti orang berteriak sepertinya mengejar sesuatu.

"Bukankah hutan ini ditutup sementara sejak seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa ada orang yang memasuki hutan ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Jari jemarinya saling bertautan dengan jari telunjuk kanan terangkat lurus ke atas. "Byakugan!"

Pupil mata amethyst Hinata terlihat lebih jelas dan urat pembuluh darah di dekat pelipisnya menegang. Ia menatap intens ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Di kejauhan sana ia bisa melihat dua pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir sama sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil. Ia mengikuti anak kecil itu berlari dengan cepat jauh di depan kedua pemuda tersebut. Tak jauh di depannya, seekor harimau kecil berlari dengan cepat. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, ia menekuk kedua alisnya. Apa gadis cilik itu berniat menangkap harimau itu?

Hinata menurunkan tangannya, membuat matanya kembali normal. Ia masih terdiam melihat ke arah barat daya itu.

"Ada apa Hina-chan?" tanya Ino tak sabar.

Hinata hanya menatapnya, lalu kembali menatap tempat itu.

"Ada tiga orang disana." Kata Hinata. "Dua orang pemuda sedang mengejar anak kecil, kurasa umurnya sepuluh tahunan. Dan gadis cilik itu. . ." Hinata kembali menatap wajah sahabatnya satu per satu. "Sepertinya sedang mengejar harimau putih kecil."

Ino mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali. Mana mungkin ada anak seperti itu. "Kau yakin tak salah melihatnya?"

Hinata menggeleng yakin. Lagipula kapan penglihatannya pernah salah. "Mereka berlari menuju ke arah kita."

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja." putus Sasuke. Ia menoleh pada Naruto, "Bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya kita akan bertemu Airi-chan lagi, Sasuke."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kurasa tak ada anak kecil seberani Airi-chan. Aku tak pernah menemui anak – anak berani mengejar seekor harimau kecil. . . liar." Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kita lihat saja."

"YAH!" teriak Natsu keras. Dia berlari cepat mengejar Airi, bersama Gray di belakangnya. "Berhenti Airi-chan!"

Airi yang berada lima meter di depannya tak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Ia menjulurkan tangannya seolah hendak meraih sesuatu. Tersenyum lebar melihat harimau putih di depannya.

"Meong. . . kemari. . . kucing manis, berhentiii. . . Ayo kita main!"

"ITU BUKAN KUCING!" teriak Natsu lagi. "Lakukan sesuatu, ice block!"

"Airi, Erza akan marah jika kita tak segera kembali!" Giliran Gray yang berteriak. Berusaha mengacuhkan panggilan Natsu padanya.

Tapi kali ini nama Erza pun tak berhasil menghentikan lari Airi. Gray sedikit menggerutu dalam hati, lari Airi terlalu cepat untuk anak seumurannya. Tak lama seringai tipis muncul di bibir Gray ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Harimau kecil itu berlari masuk ke dalam padang ilalang, pasti susah menemukannya dan Airi akan berhenti. Anak itu terlalu menyukai lingkungan jadi ia tak kan melakukan hal – hal yang aneh disini. Dia menarik lengan Natsu dan mempercepat larinya. Disana Airi sudah berhenti tepat di hadapan rumput - rumput ilalang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menoleh ke arah Gray dan Natsu, wajahnya terlihat sangat muram.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya sedih. "Aku tak mungkin menyuruh Natsu-nii membakar ilalang – ilalang ini."

Gray langsung mengusap puncak kepalanya, "Sudahlah, Airi. . . sebaiknya kita pulang."

Airi menggeleng lemah, ia menatap mereka penuh harap. Ia terlalu menyukai kucing besar itu. "Bantu aku mencarinya, ya! Sekali lagi."

Natsu dan Gray menghela nafasnya. Masih berusaha mengatur pernafasannya yang belum sepenuhnya teratur.

"Baiklah." Jawab mereka pasrah. Tidak boleh sekalipun menolak permintaan Airi di saat seperti ini. Berbahaya.

Mereka bertiga mulai menyusuri padang ilalang itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk terus berjalan lurus sampai ujung padang ini. Jika mereka tak menemukan jejak atau tanda – tanda harimau kecil tersebut, mereka akan pulang. Mereka berdua berhenti di tempat ketika melihat empat orang menatap lurus ke arah mereka. Sedang Airi sudah berlari mendekati mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Naru, Sasu. . ." panggil Airi riang. Ia menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak, "Aku sudah melarangnya memanggilku seperti itu."

Hinata menyeringai sambil menyenggol lengannya, "Sasu, eh? Manis sekali. . . boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam padanya.

"Hei, Airi-chan! Kenalkan temanku Hinata dan Ino."

Hinata dan Ino tersenyum padanya, yang dibalas dengan senyum yang sama ramahnya oleh Airi.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Naru?"

"Aku baru selesai bekerja."

"Kerja?" Airi memiringkan kepalanya. "Di hutan?"

Naruto tertawa keras, "Kau tahu blackvils?"

Airi mengangguk. "Monster yang diciptakan oleh Zeref kan. Yang mengikat kontrak dengan vessel." Airi lalu celingukan ke berbagai arah. "Lalu mana blackvilsnya. Kudengar mereka punya bentuk yang lucu."

"Blackvils dan Vessel akan terserap ke dalam kegelapan ketika kami mengalahkannya."

Ino menarik lengan kaos Naruto, "Apa tak apa memberitahukan pekerjaan kita pada orang asing, Naru?"

Naruto tersenyum padanya, "Tak apa."

"Jadi, apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Airi pelan. Ia menatap serius pada Naruto.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau tahu dimana Jellal berada?"

Keempat orang tersebut menegang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya, adik manis?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja." Airi berjalan menjauh untuk mendekati Natsu dan Gray yang sama sekali tak mendekati mereka. Airi berbalik pada mereka, senyum manis terpasang di wajah bulatnya. "Buku yang kubaca tak memberikan jawaban apapun padaku. Kurasa Jellal bisa memberitahuku semuanya."

Dengan itu, Airi menarik tangan Natsu dan Gray menjauhi tempat itu.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan Airi. Ia sudah tahu ada yang aneh pada keluarga wanderer tersebut, apalagi Airi. Bukan karena mereka menyebut kelompok mereka Fairy tail dan tato mereka yang terlihat tak asing. Atau karena kedua mata Airi berbeda warna, merah dan biru. Tapi, mata kiri Airi, mata merahnya sama dengan mata miliknya. Dan ia tak mungkin salah mengenali.

"Masih mau menyembunyikannya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, matanya kembali menatap ruang kosong yang baru saja dilewati ketiga orang tersebut.

Naruto menyisir surai pisangnya. "Aku akan mengatakannya di rumah."

* * *

><p>"Lucy, Erza kemasi barang – barang kita. . ." ucap Happy tiba - tiba.<p>

Lucy dan Erza langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka mengaduk adonan kue. Kedua perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kucing biru itu.

"Airi bilang kita akan segera pergi dari wilayah ini setelah mereka kembali. Yang kita cari tak berada disini."

Mereka berdua segera membersihkan tangan mereka dan berdiri untuk mengumpulkan barang – barang yang masih berantakan di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Plue dan Happy masih duduk santai menatap layar televisi.

"Plue, kurasa kita harus ke selatan. . ." ucap Happy senang. "Disana ada seekor burung yang sedang menunggu kita. Di dalam gua gunung api paling aktif di Land of The Lost. . ."

"Pluuu. . ."

"Dan dia sangat bessaarrr!"

Erza segera menoleh padanya, menampilkan seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

**~The End of Chapter 2~**

^^Hezaren,


End file.
